


Up All Night

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Pregnant Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is angry at how pregnancy owns her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Brienne had been awake for an hour, wincing, tossing and turning in bed trying to find a comfortable position as her cubs beat their tiny fists and feet from inside her stomach. Her eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep but with the riot in her stomach, rest of any kind was impossible. And now she had to go to the bathroom.

Jaime, who was often attuned to her, slept peacefully. She couldn’t hate him, never mind that he was half-responsible for the situation. Yet she had to nudge him awake to help her out of bed. At almost thirty-nine weeks, she was bigger, heavier, and rising whether from lying or sitting down a struggle. Her dear husband brushed the sleep away from his eyes then tucked his hands under her moist armpits to pull her up. He staggered to her side of the bed, yawning hugely, golden hair sticking out, t-shirt and threadbare track pants rumpled. She smiled at him in apology and placed her hands in his. Together, they pulled her up.  
He waited for her outside the bathroom as she refused the indignity of being helped from the toilet, difficult as it was. After what felt like an inordinately long time, Brienne was back on her feet, heart racing, back aching as if she’d been kicked repeatedly by a horse. Sweating heavily, she gingerly bent toward the sink and splashed water on her face. She was yawning hugely as she opened the door. Jaime looked at her with concern. 

He tucked lock of pale, straw-blond hair behind her ear. It had grown into a bob hanging to her chin, softening her harsh features. Sapphire eyes ringed with dark circles stared back at him. 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

She nodded, rubbing her back. “I wasn’t able to sleep much, that’s all.”

“Poor baby,” he teased her, kissing her dry, cracked lips gently. She kissed him back, desire unfurling low in her belly despite her tiredness. She pulled his hand and pressed it to her huge belly.

The babies were still moving. They were very active today. Her heart stuttered at the awe on Jaime’s face, his emerald eyes twinkling and a huge smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. “Seven Hells, wife,” he breathed. “This was all night?”

She sighed. “Yes.”

He kissed her again, all apologies and consolation. His hand remained on her stomach. She sighed against his mouth, her tongue brushing his lip. The desire coiled low in her stomach and a whimper escaped her. Jaime groaned against her tongue and cupped her face with both hands.

As their kiss took a turn towards rising hunger, however, her body had other ideas. Brienne was once again reminded by what little to no control she had over her body by the slow but very sure, high-pitched sound emitting from below her back. Mortification reddened her face as she pulled away from Jaime, who shook his head and pulled her back in his arms. His hand rubbed the middle of her back as she continued to blush, hanging her head as a smell hit the room. He chuckled against her ear, kissing her cheek while she wished for the floor to swallow her.

“Wife,” he said, using a hand to turn her head to him. His eyes were warm and kind, and it was clear he was making an effort to not wrinkle his nose. “I love you.”

“Well, you have to,” she grumbled, still embarrassed and irritated. Stubbornly, she stared at her belly. She hadn't seen her feet in months. “And when I want to fuck, you also have to because you’re bound by law and the Seven.”

Jaime leaned his forehead against her temple, trying not to chuckle. Pregnancy made his wife impatient, irritable and blunt, especially concerning sex. The third consequence took some getting used to but he had always been delighted by it. “Fucking you is never a duty for me, wife,” he whispered, kissing her on the cheek and brushing his lips up and down her jaw and neck. “It’s one of the best things about being me.” 

Still stubborn, she retorted, “Fucking your gassy wife is.”

“Hey, now.” 

Brienne, grunting in frustration, stormed back to the bed and sat down heavily. “I just want to be normal again! To be able to see my feet. To not have to pee gallons and gallons. _I want to sleep, oh gods, I want to sleep._ Winter is coming and I’m hot all the time.” Angrily, she pulled at her tank top but began to struggle with the laces of her drawstring shorts. Jaime debated whether to let her do it alone or help her out. The latter won out, him dropping to his knees and helping her raise her hips to drag the offending garment down.

She caught her reflection in the mirror behind him. Her voice thick, she mumbled, “I look like a walrus.”

Jaime disagreed--as did his cock. Brienne may feel uglier, ungainly and more awkward but he definitely did not see her as a walrus or any lumbering, heavy animal. Her mouth was red from their kiss, and just looking at it caused his cock to leap eagerly in his pants. Gone were her small breasts, in their place, full, heavy mounds, pale blue veins lining them, with swollen, huge, dark pink nipples on top. Her stomach was round like the moon, but smooth. He didn’t have to touch it to feel their babies moving—he could see it. Her thighs were not very firm now, and so were her legs but they were more freckled than before and he longed to run his tongue from top to bottom. Then her cunt—the pale curls wild and thick, her pink, fat nub peeking from between the lips. 

“No, you don’t,” he told her, his voice gruff with desire. Still on his knees, he raised his head and drew her head down by wrapping a hand around her nape. “You are marvellous and you look like _mine._ ”

Fire leaped from her vividly blue eyes before they closed as their mouths met. There was no tenderness in the kiss, only greed and hunger. Brienne threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her heavy breasts against the hard wall of his rippled chest. His t-shirt was rough against her tender nipples but she didn’t draw away with a hiss. Instead, she shifted closer, legs opening. 

“Yes,” he whispered against her lips, knowing what she offered. His middle finger rubbed her clit.

“Jaime,” she moaned, tugging at his hair, biting his lower lip. _“Please.”_

He couldn’t resist teasing her. He smiled. “Tell me.”

Then he lowered his head to suck on one of her ripe nipples, his cheeks hollowing. She hissed, not from pain, but the fire his wet mouth brought her. She felt her cunt go slick. Her brain was muddled. Nothing came close to making sense as his lips latching hungrily on her other nipple. He retaliated at her biting his lip with a playful nip on a swollen, reddening peak before returning his attention to the other, sucking vigorously. Her eyes flew open as his finger, then a second, slid inside her channel. Jaime's mouth, she managed to think as she thrust against him, pushing her breast deeper in his mouth, should be outlawed. _He felt so fucking good._

 _“Inside me,”_ she gasped. She yanked at his hair and he groaned in pain. Her eyes were soft yet heated, his molten and simmering. _“Now, Jaime. Now.”_

He stood up, yanking off his t-shirt and dropping his pants. He shivered but the heat in Brienne's gaze made him forget it soon enough. Brienne caught her breath, taking in the tight expression of lust on his handsome face, the perfectly-defined muscles and angles of his golden body. Her mouth watered at the sight of his pale brown nipples. She felt herself drooling as her gaze lowered. 

“So good,” she whispered, to herself, but he heard her. Eyes darkening, she suddenly grabbed him by the ass. Jaime buried his fingers in her dry hair as she licked the lower plane of his firm stomach, and cried out as she squeezed his round, rock-hard buttocks. With a daring she’d never exhibited before, she slid a finger between the taut cheeks while pushing her tongue in his navel.

“Seven Hells, Brienne,” he groaned, his cocking pushing against her shoulder. “Stop. Stop, or I will—“

She didn’t need words to tell him to shut up. She opened her mouth wide and her tongue licked his entire shaft. He tasted of salt and Jaime. On and on and she licked him before wrapping her lip around the head. The veins in Jaime’s throat stood out as he surrendered to the warm, wonderful glove of her mouth. Her kisses were wet, loud, greedy slurps. His head having fallen back, he now straightened up and almost shot off his load at the sight of her eyes closed in rapture. 

He clutched and pulled at her hair, roaring, “You said. . _inside_. . .fuck, _Brienne_. . .now. Gods damn it. _Fuck them all._ Now!”

He pulled her away from his cock and shoved her none too gently down the bed. His slap on her bottom and thigh were playful as he helped her get on her hands and knees. She moaned, suddenly free from the discomfort of her stiff, aching back. From behind, he cupped her breasts, rubbing the sensitive nipples. 

“Jaime,” she whispered, feeling her cunt cross from mere moisture to sopping wet.

Her cries were sharp as he began to fuck her, his cock pushing in deeper after every retreat and returning advance. He felt _huge._ One hand kept playing with her breasts as another alternated between rubbing and pinching her clit. 

He took her furiously; the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and the loud, wet squelching of their fucking, her cries and his groans. Her nails dug into the pillow as the pleasure intensified to fire being stoked to hissing, white-hot streaks. She arched her throat as her release struck her, starting in the pit of her stomach where their babies were moving now more than ever, before pooling in her cunt and exploding in a conflagration similar to an unstoppable, forest fire. Jaime grunted from somewhere behind her and she felt him spill inside her. His fingers continued to work on her clit, igniting another orgasm from her before gentling, soothing her. 

“Always so wet and eager. The wettest cunt in Westeros and all mine. Mine,” he growled in her ear, still stroking her. “Do you still think fucking my pregnant wife is a duty? Because I’ll fuck you until you get that ridiculous notion out of your stubborn head. Your tits drive me insane, _you make me want to do nothing but fuck,_ you obstinate woman. I’ll keep my cock in you until you forget about looking like a walrus or some other stupid animal.” Her cheeks burned as he muttered about fucking her between her breasts, whispered about eating out her sweet cunt.

He continued to fill her ear with filthy compliments and vows of love. Her eyes widened as she felt that familiar tension, hot and furious, pooling and preparing to spread. “Oh, gods, _Jaime—_ “

He smirked, grabbed her by the hair to turn her head and catch her cry in his mouth. She kissed him back eagerly, tangling her tongue with his, sucking on it. His cock, hardening once again, moved in and out of her with agonizing gentleness before he spilled in her once again. 

He kissed her again before pulling out so he could spoon behind her. He grinned against her nape as she pulled his hand to her breasts.

“When they’re born, all the discomfort will be worth it, my love,” he told her, kissing her tenderly on the shoulder. “And you won’t be alone. I believe I’ll be getting up in the night to feed them while you catch up on all the sleep you missed.”

Not getting his sweet jest, she retorted, “What are you talking about? We take turns.”

Rather than have her annoyed and cross again by pointing out she shouldn’t be too serious, he just cuddled up behind her. A walrus she was indeed, he thought, frowning as he continued peppering kisses around her nape and shoulder. She was warm and soft. Like a marshmallow. His very own Brienne marshmallow.

“Sleep,” he told her. “We still have a couple of hours.”

She nodded, closing her eyes. The babies were relaxed now.

The peace lasted only a few minutes. They started moving again, kicking and punching her, making them murder in her stomach and back. She shifted, turning toward Jaime, who placed a comforting hand on her belly. Once again, the children eased. Maybe they missed their father, Brienne thought before drifting to sleep again.

Then they were at it again. Active. Pounding her stomach and back into powder, they felt. Since her stomach was pressed against his, he felt them too. His eyes opened, red from interrupted sleep. She blinked at him.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he told her, once again placing a hand on her belly.

Brienne, about to smile, winced as pain suddenly slashed at her. Jaime, apologetic again, kissed her on the lips, rubbing her belly. Another shot of pain hit her. This time, she whimpered. 

“Good lord,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought fucking you would have at least put them to sleep for a while.”

“No,” she grunted as she felt a particularly hard blow from inside her stomach, followed by the sensation of muscles both cramped and strained. Breathing quickly, she continued, “I don’t believe they’re resting, husband. They’re ready.”

Jaime, his eyes having fallen closed, murmured, “You mean you’re ready to fuck again?”

Despite the pain lancing through her, she rolled her eyes. “Such an idiot,” she grumbled. “No, Jaime. I mean _they’re ready._ ”

His eyes opened. 

Then grew to the size of saucers.

He looked at her stomach, her face, then back down to the bump. “You’re having contractions?” He squeaked.

She nodded, groaning as another wave of pain hit her. “It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are these two dorks having? Stay tuned for the next part. :-)


End file.
